


It Could be Worse...

by comic_ztar789



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bitty Shenanigens, EPIC FIGHT, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jokes, POV First Person, Shooting Guns, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Undertale Reset Issues, You need patience cause I will update at random times, much much more...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic_ztar789/pseuds/comic_ztar789
Summary: Alex has everything and nothing.School sucks. Her parents are never home. The typical sob story.She has spent most of her life looking for something that she lost a long time ago.Perhaps three bitties is just what she needed...





	1. This Isn't How I Really Wanted to Spend my Evening...

**Author's Note:**

> Welp let's see how this goes...
> 
> (By the way this is kind of inspired by Patchwork Family...if you like bitties go check that out)

I sighed. 

 

_ Another day, another dollar, heh, or more like another headache. _

 

After two long hours of taking tests, doing extra credit, and all manner of getting grades up I could finally go home!

 

It was 6:00, and currently I was busy complaining to no one about the logistics and importance of a grading system. 

 

“Damn Physics and History.” I mumbled to myself.

 

At least spring break was next week. An entire week of doing nothing while I stare at a wall and slowly slip into insanity.

 

Ha.

 

...Laugh damn you.

 

I was kneeling on the floor in the girls bathroom; putting homework and pencils away into my tired looking backpack. That was a magic trick in and of itself since I had to somehow smush two overfilled binders into the sorriest bag anyone has ever seen in their entire lives. 

 

Eventually, I miraculously broke some kind of universal law, and hefted the now probably 100 pound stuffed satchel over my head and carried it like a purse.

 

Go me! 

 

I moved around and picked up the falling-apart computer carrier, and surveyed the tiled floor to see if I left anything.

...My parents would murder me if I lost my phone again.

 

_ Let’s see lunchbox attached to satchel...computer...phone...earbuds...Yup I’m good. _

 

As soon as that was done, I exited the dreary girls bathroom and starting walking down the deserted hall on the second floor. The halls were silent and dark like a graveyard in the middle of the night. My sneakers echoed on the linoleum floor as I walked; making the entire situation way more terrifying than it should have been. I unconsciously slowed down; my senses and hearing becoming hyper aware from the adrenaline rushing through my veins.

 

It’s too quiet. 

 

Blue lockers covered the walls like cement bricks inside of a prison, and classroom alcoves had ominous darkened windows that just screamed zombie apocalypse. 

 

_ Well at least I’m alone and  _ _ they _ _ aren’t here. This makes things easier...I guess. _

 

Weak light filtered through the scattered windows in the hallway as I took a right. The staircase down to freedom was just in front of me. I looked out the windows and smiled softly at the grey clouds gathering in the sky. 

 

_ It’s gonna rain. I just know it. I hope there’s lightning. _

 

I quickly pulled my phone out of my backpack, and unlocked it; sending a quick text to my parents that I would be home in 20. Putting the phone away, I kept walking. I had a half a mind to put on my ear buds to distract from the soul sucking silence, but I’d like to hear my murderer coming thank you very much.  

 

_ Why did the janitors have to leave 30 minutes ago? They would have at least made the situat- _

 

My thoughts were cut short when I heard something big and loud crash a little ways from where I was walking. The jarring sound cut through the silence like butter. I stopped, petrified. My eyes widened as I looked from left to right, up and down, and all other directions imaginable. I was shaking in my figurative boots. I chuckled weakly to myself and kept walking. 

 

Well more like speed walking. 

 

“NOPE! Nope. I don’t want any. No. Not in the mood for this nightmare.” I mumbled crazily to myself. 

 

The staircase was only a little bit farther. Then I would jump across the damn things and hightail it home. I gripped my satchel strap tighter as I took quick and quiet steps

 

_ Okay relax, just 20 more steps...15 more steps… 10 more… five- _

 

Another loud crash filled the hallway to my right, and this time I saw misplaced yellow light spill forth from what looked like an opened door. 

 

That’s when I heard the screaming. It was low yet small at the same time.

 

A scream of fear...and agony. 

 

Then the light disappeared and with it the horrid scream. Silence once again ruled the hall, but I didn’t dare move. The stairs were right in front of me. I was so close.

 

I didn’t even spare them a glance. 

 

I just stared at the hallway beside me; the scream of anguish echoing in my mind. 

 

_ I can’t just do nothing. _

 

I was frozen; fear keeping me in place. My heart began pounding at what I was even considering. Cold sweat started to gather in the back of my neck. My blood was rushing fast in my veins, instinctually preparing me for what I was about to do.

 

_ I CAN’T just do nothing. _

 

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I looked down at my feet; my brown bangs hiding my green eyes from sight. I bit the inside of my cheek at the stupidity that seemed to push me forward into the hall to my right. 

 

_ I hope I’m not too late. _

 

I started running. My satchel was bouncing against my hips; lunchbox making clattering sounds that painfully echoed throughout the hall. I internally cursed myself for all the years that I avoided exercise like the plague as I started panting from the running. 

 

I pushed forward.

I paid close attention to the classrooms on my right; looking for one with yellow light shining through the small window. My feet reverberated throughout the hall with every step; my satchel’s bouncing filled the hall with noise, Noise, NOISE! 

 

I prayed to god as I ran that whoever was probably cutting someone open didn’t hear me. 

 

  1. _no. no. No. NO!. Arghhh! Where was that light?!_



 

Suddenly, something flashed in my peripheral vision. I was so startled that I skidded to a stop. 

 

Before now, part of me thought it was just my imagination; a conjured up image that my subconscious supplied cause’ of how creepy all of this was. 

 

This, however, just got fucking real.

 

Slowly, I turned around; not even caring that my satchel was pretty much choking me with the strap. Right next to a normal darkened classroom; was  the classroom. 

 

I was once again frozen in place. I couldn’t hear anything, and I didn’t know if that was a good or bad sign. It was so quiet that I thought I wasn’t breathing. My eyes widened in terror as I began a staring contest with the door. My knees felt weak as I continued to stay standing; stiff as a statue. A muffled scream could barely be heard beyond the door. I shook my head; squeezing my eyes shut. 

 

_ I can’t wait any longer. _

 

_ Act now.  _

 

Wordlessly, I lifted the satchel strap over my shoulder and quietly placed the satchel on the ground against the lockers. Out of pure anxiety, I adjusted my blue t shirt and grey jacket. I took a step forward; pushing my glasses up against my nose. I took another step. I ran my hands through my too short hair. Another step. I shoved my sweaty hands in my pockets out of pure habit. I was almost to the window.

 

_ What the hell am I supposed to do?! What if its a grown guy! I can’t fight a grown guy dammit! I can barely pass physics! Why are you so damn stupid Alex! You should have called the police. Or even better; your parents! What the hell can you even do! _

 

I peeked into the classroom. 

 

It had desks, chairs, the teacher’s desk, and a standard issue white board. The strange yellow light that prompted me to be incredibly stupid was coming from a tall lamp in the room; the only source of light probably in the entire school. 

 

The typical elements of a classroom. 

 

That was as far as normal went. 

 

The desks were haphazardly pushed against the walls; some were even flipped. The chairs were no better. All of them were knocked over. There was frantic crazed writing on the whiteboard the likes of which only a madman could have drawn. Random broken glass was strewn all over the floor. 

 

Chaos.

 

That wasn’t even the scariest thing about this room. For some reason there was a teacher, a chemistry teacher I think, with rumpled clothes, mussed up grey hair, and wild-red tinged eyes. It looks like he hasn’t had a shower in days. He had a hideous snarl twisting across his face as he glared at nothing and everything.

 

Oh.

 

This was the infamous new science teacher.

 

Mr. Harrison.   

 

_ Horror movie indeed.  _

 

For a second I had no idea what was going on. It just looked like the guy had one to many drinks…and was somehow bitten by a dog and got rabies. It seemed like he was waving his hands erratically at the floor and kicking out at nothing. 

 

_ What is going on? Why is he acting so crazy? Why is he lashing out at noth-a Bitty. _

 

Holy shit.

 

He was trying. To step on. A Bitty. 

 

I had finally noticed the small bitty, running for his life from the incoming feet of Mr. Harrison.

 

Bitties have been around for decades, but I have never had one myself. Occasionally, I saw students with bitties in the halls...then again as my parents say I never pay much attention to my surroundings.

 

He looked to be only a couple of inches tall. I couldn’t tell what kind of Bitty he was. 

 

My heart skipped a beat.

 

The Bitty had various small cracks all over his face; his mouth shaping into a pained grimace whenever he had to move. His clothes were ripped to shreds beyond recognition. There was a red substance pouring from various cuts on his bony frame and dark splotches all over his body.

 

Dear God, I didn’t know mini skeletons could bruise.

 

He was cradling his left arm as he attempted to quickly limp away from Mr. Harrison. 

 

I inhaled sharply as tears started prickling in the back of my eyes. I covered my mouth as I willed the tears back. 

 

  1. _no. no. No. No. No. NO! NO! NO!_



 

A spark of pure rage lit up inside my core 

 

I gritted my teeth, and I opened the door. I was so slow; I was almost tempted to just finish it immediately and pound Mr. Harrison into the ground until he was black and blue. However, I only had one thing going for me; the element of surprise. 

 

Both of them hadn’t noticed me as I stood near the door. 

 

“p-please…stop.” The Bitty pleaded weakly. 

 

He took a few more small steps back, but he was literally backing into a wall. 

 

Meanwhile, the son of a bitch teacher said, “SHUT UP! YOU USELESS FUCK! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”. 

 

Then the world seemed to slow down for a minute. 

 

The teacher retracted his leg; getting ready for a hard soccer kick. The bitty curled into himself, covering his head, and preparing himself for the fatal blow. 

 

I have no idea what possessed me to do this. I’m more of a think before you do kinda person.

 

To hell with that.

 

In that second, I pushed myself off the doorframe. I sprinted towards the teacher in what seemed like slow motion. My steps echoed through the air as rage and fear and  _ emotion _ burned in my very soul. 

 

I haven’t felt like this in years.

 

Mr. Harrison turned towards me too late..

 

My arms extended as I threw myself at Mr. Harrison with the entire weight of my being, and tackled him into the wall. His eyes widened in shock and surprise before his head slammed into the wall, and we both fell hard onto the solid floor. 

 

The world returned to normal speed. 

 

My eyes must have squeezed shut in the process because I had to force them open. 

 

Everything hurt. 

 

I was breathing heavily; greedily gulping air like I would never breathe again. My legs hurt from the sprinting and the running, and the  _ everything.  _ My head hurt from where I slammed it against his ribcage. I’m pretty sure my knuckles were bleeding from when they scraped against the wall. Needless to say, I have never tackled someone before in my life, and I probably never will again. 

 

I certainly will never move again. 

 

Then I realized exactly who I was on top off and scrambled to get off of him. I frantically backed away till I was a good metre away from the damn bastard. He was slumped against the wall. His arms and legs were splayed out, and his head was leaning forward. 

 

Shit, even his face looked ugly and he was relaxed. Still hyperventilating, I took stock of the situation. 

 

_ Oh God! Did I kill him?! No, no he’s breathing. I must have knocked him out. But for how long? _

 

I started shaking, pressing my knuckles against my chest to wipe the blood off.  

 

Oh no, this is starting to turn into a panic attack.

 

_ WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! THERE’S AN UNCONSCIOUS GUY. MY KNUCKLES ARE BLEEDING, AND DAMN IT HURTS! THEN THERE’S AN INJURED BITTY THA- _

 

Oh. 

 

Right.

 

The reason I did this in the first place. In the second it took me to realize this, I became hyper aware of the feeling of eyes on me. I turned my head slowly to where I last saw the bitty. He was huddled in the corner; knees brought up to his ribcage as he watched me intently. When he noticed that I turned to him; his face exploded in panic and he tried to make himself even smaller than he already was and meld with the wall. 

 

_ Oh shit. _

 

I slowly crawled a little closer to him, but he just hugged himself tighter; the entire time never making a sound. 

 

I stopped. 

 

I didn’t want him to stress out his bones more than he was now. 

 

“Uh...hi.” He didn’t move.

 

I glanced at the prone form of the teacher a few feet away from us. I didn’t know how long he was going to be knocked out. I had to get him to relax, and quickly. 

 

...Damn my ability to never be serious in any situation.

 

“So uh, do you come here often, hehehe.” I mentally kicked myself.

 

_ What the actual hell Alex? Are you trying to act like an insensitive bitch? _

 

Even the bitty seemed incredulous at the stupid words that came out of my mouth. 

 

Wait a minute, he looked up. 

 

Progress.

 

“Yeah, you’re right, heh, poor choice of words. I don’t really do that well in, uh, serious situations. Heh, I’m sure you would find me at a funeral, making a joke about stairs and how their always up to something, heh, and conveniently the dead guy happened to fall on some stairs and died, hehehe.” The bitty finally unfurled from his ball, but didn’t come any closer. He was staring at me intently. He didn’t smile, but this was still progress. I could finally tell what kind of bitty he was. 

 

Sansy type.

 

...and he really looked like he danced with a trash compactor.

 

“Heh, yeah...so ya got a name?” 

 

No answer. Welp this is awkward.

 

“...Heh, well if ya have one, ya don’t have to tell me. But you can call me Alex or Al or any version of that you want. I don’t really care.” 

 

_ I’ve been called worse.  _ My mind, graciously supplied. 

 

I winced at the thought. Hopefully the sansy didn’t notice.

 

I tried crawling closer again. He backed up more against the wall. 

 

I sighed, “Yeah, that’s what I thought...look uh, I’m pretty sure you’ve just been through something that, well, no one should have to go through. You probably don’t want to get near me cause’ well, I’m a human right?” He gave me nothing to work with. Son of a bitch.

 

“...Its okay, you don’t have to suddenly be okay with all humans just because I’m not doing anything, but, well I can’t just leave you here when that teacher wakes up again, and I’m kind of worried about that red stuff coming out of your bones...and the broken arm...yeah I think you get the point.” He flinched at the mention of the teacher; a grimace blooming on his expression, but he still continued to stare at me intently.

 

Oh...he’s good.

 

_ Ok so, what the hell am I supposed to do next. I’ve never even been to the BCC, the only time I even saw it was when I drove with my mom in her car. I don’t even know how to get there, but I’m pretty sure it’s a long detour from my usual walk back home. Oh, my parents are going to be pissed. It already like 6:30, an- _

 

The teacher groaned on my right. 

 

My heart stopped. 

 

There’s no time. 

 

I stared intently at the bitty and got even closer till I was maybe three feet away. The panic must have shown on my face cause he didn’t move away this time.

 

I whispered, “Look, I know you don’t trust me but I really don’t want to be here when he wakes up.” The teacher was starting to move. 

 

_ Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit FUCK! _

 

My eyes were growing larger as I started shaking; locking eyes with the bitty. I was mentally begging him to come with me. The bitty was no different. He was trembling as he stared at the slowly awakening teacher. 

 

“Please…” The bitty turned back to me and we continued our staring contest. I extended an open palm, “...come with me.” This time, the bitty didn’t hesitate. He limped toward my hand and quickly crawled on.

 

If this was a different situation, I probably would have been both excited and freaked out that I was holding a bitty. Instead I cradled the bitty close to my chest, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the school.


	2. It's Way Too Late for This...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...your still here? 
> 
> Well here is another one

_ Well this is just great! I’m wandering around in a fucking lightning storm. Thanks for nothing universe! _

 

I was walking down a sidewalk; staring down at my phone that showed a map to the BCC. Strip malls surrounded me from both sides. The sky was completely dark. Storm clouds continuously pelted rain on my back. Flashes of lightning could be seen in the distance followed by roaring thunder that always made me jump. 

 

Good thing plant life is nonexistent here. 

 

Street lamps were my only source of light, and I thanked the heavens that I could pass for a college guy with my hair. 

 

“Who knows how many sickos are out here.” I mumbled 

 

I had my hood up over my head; providing me with minimal protection from the storm. Before I had left the school I had zipped up my jacket; hoping it would give some sort of protection. Well that was a load of crap. I was soaked down to the bone, and my satchel had long since turned from regular blue to indigo. 

 

My phone is waterproof, but I was still debating whether that’s good or bad. I kept getting frantic texts from my parents basically asking ‘where the fuck am I’ or some other equivalent. I groaned every time I got their texts. I kept responding with ‘I’m fine’, but I swear to god I going to tear my hair off. 

 

“It’s too late for this.” I whispered, as another text came through. 

 

I felt shifting on my shoulder. I checked from the corner of my eye to see how the sansy was doing. I had long since placed him in my hood to protect him from the storm. He was sitting rigidly near my neck; grabbing my t-shirt tight, and staring straight ahead. Not gonna lie, it kinda hurt seeing him acting like that with me. I suppose it can’t be helped though. 

 

We were both getting tired, and as much as I didn’t want to jostle him; he was gonna die if we didn’t get there soon. I walked faster

 

I kept following the map; now just ignoring the texts my parents sent. I’m pretty sure I’ve been walking for around 30 minutes. I turned the corner around a dentist office; walking at an angle so that no rain got on the bitty. I glanced at the phone and kept walking.

 

And the phone. Fucking. Turned. Off. 

 

I stopped and stared incredulous at my phone as my reflection stared back. I dropped my arm holding the phone. 

 

“What. The actual. Fuck.”

 

I grumbled to myself as I stuffed the phone back in my backpack, and the gravity of the situation sank in.

 

_ Well this is just fucking perfect. Not only are we cold, hungry, and hurt, but we are fucking lost too. How in the world am I supposed to find the BCC now?! This little guy is not going to last the night, if I don’t find the fucking hospital! _

 

I glanced at my shoulder as the bitty stared at me worriedly, and also slightly terrified. 

 

“Is...something wrong?”

 

The Bitty stared back at me before whispering, “gestures.” I was confused for a second before it dawned on me. 

 

_ Oh...right...I gesture a lot when I’m monologuing in my head, heh, great. _

 

I gave him what I think to be a reassuring smile and said, “Sorry, I do that a lot. It’s just that we lost our map so now we have to kind of...wander around till we find the BCC. At night, hehehe”. 

 

I’m fucking scared of the dark, and it seems the bitty is too since he grabbed my shirt tighter and his eyelights bounced in different directions looking for a threat. 

 

Yup. 

 

I kept walking forward  __

 

_ I could’ve called my parents, gotten a ride, maybe some hot coco, but noooo, I decided I should do this myself and be a fucking hero, save a bitty, braving the horrible storm. Great fucking plan Alex! _

 

It felt like we had been walking for hours. I turned the corner at a stoplight; cars kept passing us with their headlights flashing across my face as I kept my head down. My hands once again found their way to my pockets. Just...keep going. One step at a time. One, two, three, four. 

 

_ Stay calm Alex. Everything is fine. Don’t freak out. _

 

My breathing was quickening.

 

_ Come on stay calm! _

 

My heart was pounding too fast.

 

_ Oh god...I can’t do this. _

 

I started walking faster.

 

_ Ican’tdothis!Ican’tdothis!Ican’tdothis!Ican’tdothis!Ican’tdothis! _

 

Then I felt a poke. 

 

I was brought out of panic attack...by a poke. I blinked.

 

Wait. What poked me? 

 

I stopped and tried to find the source of the poke. 

 

Poke. 

 

I looked at my right shoulder. There was the bitty. 

 

Oh right. 

 

Stop with those thoughts Alex. You have a mission.

 

_ You  _ _ can _ _ do this. _

 

I blinked a couple times to understand what just happened; when I heard a small weak voice, 

 

“look.” 

 

I looked around the area without complaint; that’s when I saw a building. It wasn’t large, but it had impressive floor to ceiling windows. There was a white light inside shining through the windows within the reception area. The left side of the interior was just a bunch of aisles with...stuff, and the other side was filled with glass compartments. They had blankets, pillows, small toys...small cups?

 

Holy shit. It was the BCC. 

 

I have never seen it this close before. Without thinking I approached the large glass doors. I grabbed one of the metal handles and tried to pull. It wouldn’t budge. I started to get a bit frantic. I turned to the opening and closing times printed on the side of the doors.

 

9:00am-6:30pm

 

I lifted my left sleeve and looked at my watch

 

7:24

 

They’ve been closed for an hour.

No.

 

The rain was starting to get harder. The wind was roaring in my ears. I looked at the bitty.

 

Really looked at him.

 

He looked even worse than before. His bones were an ashen color. He looked like he was about to drop dead any second. 

 

No. Time.

 

I started banging on the glass doors with my left hand as hard as I could. When that didn’t work. I started yelling.

 

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!”

 

I kept banging on the door for 10 minutes and screaming the entire time. I was probably making a scene, but the only thing on my mind was  _ this bitty is dying and he needs help, yesterday _ . 

 

Eventually, an exhausted looking bunny lady wearing a green polka-dotted onesie came out of a door to the right of the reception desk. She had a bitty on her shoulder, a...G, yeah that’s it. She looked really really annoyed. 

 

Shit.

 

She approached the door; looked me in the eye and pointed at the building hours. 

 

“I-I know but I have a bitty here, he needs help!”. 

 

I got closer to the glass and leaned my right shoulder towards her in order for her to see the bitty

 

The irritation soon melted away into terrified concern. She sprinted to the reception desk, rummaging around for something I couldn’t see. She set the grillbitty down on the desk and sprinted back to the door. 

 

She unlocked the glass doors and the wind slammed them open; the doors swinging on their hinges. She ushered me inside, and I quickly got in. It took the both of us to keep the door closed while she locked up again. I was completely soaking wet and when I looked between me and the grillbitty I got very concerned for his safety. 

 

_ The storm must be wearing him out. _

 

The bunny monster walked around to stand in front of me. She was a good four inches taller than me with beige sandy fur speckled with brown spots here and there. Violet eyes worriedly looked over me and all I thought at the moment was, 

 

_ Wow. She looks good. _

 

“I’m so sorry about that. It was just late and I was working on some paperwork. I’m sorry I couldn’t open the door sooner-OH!”

 

She took my bloody hands in her paws, and she looked like she was about to have a heart attack. 

 

“What in the world happened here?!”

 

Oh right. My knuckles were still bloody from all of the tackling and such. The bleeding has already stopped but the rain that had been hitting my hands still made it look like I was bleeding. 

 

“Oh right, uh, don’t worry. I’m fine just...please just help this bitty.” I took my hands from hers as I walked past her towards the reception desk. She followed behind me and I could just imagine the worried look she was giving me. As far away as possible from the grillbitty still watching us; I pulled off my hood and gently handled the now unconscious sansy. I laid him on the counter, wishing I had something softer to lay him on, and stepped back for the bunny lady to do her work. 

 

She gasped putting her paws to her mouth,

 

“Oh my stars.” 

 

Behind her I set my wet satchel down on the multicolored tile floor and shrugged off my soaking jacket. I was left with my blue t shirt, soaking pants and soggy socks

 

Gross. 

 

The bunny lady was looking at the bitty from every angle; gently turning him over in her hands. 

 

When she turned back to face me fury could be seen in her eyes, and for the first time in my life I think I felt magic in the air.

 

Not the love kind.

 

“What. Happened. To this sansy?” Shivers ran down my spine at the tone of her voice as I attempted to give her a reasonable explanation.

 

“I was leaving school to go home when I heard a scream. I followed it and saw this sansy being beaten by a chemistry teacher. I tackled the guy to the ground and, heh, that’s where I got the bloody knuckles you saw. I took the bitty and brought him here, obviously” 

 

She contemplated my lack of a story carefully; rage building as every word seemed to break the sound barrier. Thankfully, the rage wasn’t directed at me. 

 

“Please can you help him? He looks really hurt and I don’t know what else to do...” I had barely met him, but nobody deserves this. It shouldn’t ever happen. 

 

The lady looked at me gravely, but when she turned back to the bitty in her hands; fierce determination sparkled in her eyes. 

 

“I can help him. Please wait out here. It might be a while, and I can’t have any distractions.” With that she briskly walked through the left door in the reception area.

 

We were left with silence. ‘We’ because the grillbitty was still watching me.

 

“Uh, hi.” I waved awkwardly at the grillbitty; shaking water droplets from my hands with the action. He waved back.

 

“I’d uh, heh, shake your hand, but it would be like a handshake of death.” He waved away my concern. 

 

My phone is dead, any books I have are soaked beyond recognition, my only form of distraction is this grillbitty. 

 

I salute you sir.

 

“So...you live here?” The grillbitty gave me the signal for ‘one second’. I watched as he jumped down from the counter, my heart skipping a beat while doing so, and stalked off to the door on the right. 

 

I had no choice but to wait. I tapped my fingers on the desk; my mind kept straying back to the injured sansy. 

 

_...I hope he’s ok. I don’t...I don’t think I could live with myself if he...Argh, it’s Sam all over again. _

 

A snap brought me out of my thinking. I blinked twice before turning to the snapping noise. The little G was holding some thick white bandages above his head. They looked kind of heavy so I chuckled before accepting them. 

 

“Gee, thanks. It’s just a scratch, but thanks.” I smiled at the bitty before starting to wrap the bandages around my hands. We were silent for a moment. I was focused on the wrapping; trying not to think of everything that just happened. The bitty was doing who knows what. 

 

“Pyro.”

 

I was once again startled out of my thoughts. I whipped my head to the source of the whispery voice. The bitty was sitting down knees in front of him; staring at me placidly

 

_ I should put a bell on this guy.  _ “What?”

 

It didn’t seem like he moved his mouth but I heard, “That’s my name, Pyro. What’s yours?” 

 

I blinked and chuckled nervously.  _ Great social skills Alex, you might as well have been in a coma.  _ “I’m Alex.” 

 

Pyro hummed contentedly. We were silent for a moment before he spoke again, “So, have you ever adopted a bitty?” I almost laughed. 

 

_ Yeah right, and I’m made of money too. _

 

“No, I mean. I’ve always wanted to. I did all the research. I know all the types of bitties and what they each like and need to survive. The thing is I just don’t have the money to afford what each bitty needs on my salary. I wouldn’t want to bring a bitty home and they have to just cope with all the humongous things in my house. That’d just be cruel. And my parents, hehe, they don’t like to give me money unless my life literally depends on it. They said its an independence thing. So... it's just not in the cards.”

 

I sighed. I looked down at the floor; my bangs covering my eyes. I bit my lip, and started wringing my hands to bring a small bit of comfort. 

 

_ But dear god do I want one. _

 

“What kind of bitty would you get?”

 

I glanced up from the safety of my bangs. Pyro was looking at me worriedly. 

 

_ He’s trying to distract me right? Typical. Alright I’ll play along. _

 

“I dunno, really. I’ve never been that good at choosing things. It would be nice to get a lil’ bro; fits with my lazy lifestyle. Maybe a sansy would be good too. It would be really fun to have a papy or baby blue; someone to get me out of bed every day, hehehe, other than that I don’t really know.” 

 

_ But honestly who would want to live with me; the abnormal waste of space.  _

 

_...Woah, that was a little too dark for me...I really want to go home _

 

I shook my head and tried to focus on Pyro, but he just kept looking at me worriedly. Damn it all. Not again. I chuckled bitterly at his reaction. 

 

“That face…”

 

He kept looking at me like I was about to fall apart into pieces

 

“...that's the face of someone who’s worried for no reason.”

 

_ Translation: back off _

 

Pyro, realizing what he was doing, looked away a little ashamed. 

 

I sighed, the spiteful words that left my mouth repeating in my head.

 

“Sorry, I just don’t like attention. We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” I was so tired, and I just wanted this day to be over. I sat down on the floor, my back leaning against the reception desk. I closed my eyes my mind drifted back to the bitty; clinging to life.

 

_ Poor sansy. God POOR bitty. He’s been through more shit than most adults go through. Well then again he could be an adult, I am really bad at gauging age. _

 

Suddenly, I felt heat beside me. I opened my left eye and saw Pyro close. Not close enough to touch the wet ground and kill himself, but just close enough to be comforting. I smiled softly. 

 

He said, “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been staring. Its just in my nature to try and assist people. My mother, Mrs. Kupuna, gets looks like that sometimes and it really worries me so I try help her. However I couldn’t exactly try to comfort you because you don’t know me, and you would probably kill me on accident. So again, I apologize.”

 

_ Thank god he stopped. One more word and I probably would have hugged him regardless of the water. He is so fucking sweet.  _

 

I smiled brightly at him and laughed genuinely, “Oh my gosh, hehehe. You are so sweet. Really though I should be sorry, I just kind of act like that with people who, eh, kind of see me at my lowest. It's been a long day. God, if it wouldn’t kill you I would hug you right now.”

 

He nodded at me and smiled. He sat down beside me, a firm presence in the world.

 

“...I think I’m gonna try to get some sleep. Please wake me up when your...mom gets back.”

 

_ Curse my ability to never remember names that were literally given to me seconds ago. _

 

I tried to get in a more comfortable position on the floor to nap. Before I lost consciousness, I once again heard his whispery voice. 

 

“After everything you’ve done for the sansy, I think you deserve to have a bitty Alex...really.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So their relationship is starting off great...
> 
> Thank so much for reading. Really, it means a lot to me.
> 
> If you liked this check out my other Undertale stuff and comment down below. Your comments give me power...to WRITE!
> 
> Have a good day...


	3. In Which Alex Wants to be Able to Turn Invisible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point your pretty much stuck with this story...
> 
> (shrugs)
> 
> Your choice...

Someone was shaking me awake. I groaned and against all reason; forced my eyes open. 

 

_ I had a dreamless sleep? This is slowly turning into the best day of my life. _

 

Bunny lady-still forgot her name- was crouching in front of me with Pyro on her shoulder. She looked tired, but had a patient smile on her face. She had a hand on my shoulder, and I yawned as I said, “Good...morning?”

 

“Almost.”

 

She stood up and held out her paw to help me up. I accepted it graciously, and stood up. I wavered on my feet as I got used to not being in dreamless world again. She helped steady me on the desk, before I lazily turned to her, 

 

“Geez lady first you open the door to a stranger then help said stranger with-”

 

Then it all came crashing down. My eyes widened as I almost yelled at her, “Where's the bitty?! Is he okay?! Is he alive?! Is he-”

 

She held a paw up as she rubbed her forehead. I shut my dumb mouth, but didn’t stop staring at her expectantly. 

 

“The bitty is fine...miraculously.”

 

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I waited for her to continue.

 

“...but much longer and he most likely would have perished.”

 

I swear I stopped breathing.

 

“Most sans type bitties are all very weak and fragile physically. Its honestly a miracle that he survived when you came in. I was able to mend his broken left fibula with monster candy and old fashioned human medicine, but he is going to have to wear a cast for a week or two. The monster candy also repaired the small cracks throughout his body, however he is going to have to live with a nasty crack in the back of his skull for the rest of his life. He will have to be carefully monitored for about a week before he can do anything stressful to his bones. He can walk around just fine, but he will still need to be watched and not use his magic for at least two days. I replaced his clothes with some traditional sansy clothes. All in all, he will be just fine if he rests for a while. Then he will be as good as new. As for where he is, he’s right behind you.”

 

Like in horror movies I turned around...SLOWLY. 

 

Well, she wasn’t lying.

 

He was once again playing a staring contest with me, but appeared to be in much better shape. His left arm was in a cast, and he was slightly swaying on his feet, but he was standing. His bones were smooth from the monster candy, and he actually looked kind of cute in his new blue hoodie. Despite the intense staring though, he looked exhausted. I slowly raised my hand and waved awkwardly, “Hey.”

 

To my great surprise he actually waved back.

 

I smiled a crooked smile, “Heh, glad to see your ok.”

 

He squinted his eye sockets like he was trying to figure me out. 

 

_ Oooookaaayyyy  then… _

 

“Do you know his name?”

 

I lost the staring contest with the sansy, and turned back to bunny lady, “Uhhhh nope.”

 

I chuckled nervously.

 

The bunny lady looked between me and Pyro worriedly.

 

...Something’s up.

 

“Do you...know how to take care of a bitty?”

 

I furrowed my eyebrows. 

 

_ What does that have to do with anything?  _

 

“Uhhh, kinda? I mean I read everything about them? Why?”

 

Awkward silence.

 

Pyro spoke first, “We would like you to care for him...adopt him.”

 

_...Alex.exe has stopped working. Rebooting Rebooting. Fail. Fail. _

 

I was speechless. 

 

“I-I-I-I...uh, wait what?”

 

Bunny lady once again turned to Pyro worriedly.

 

She said, “As I was healing sansy he expressed, uh, a clear dislike, to being put up for adoption again. He doesn’t want to remain here, but he can’t take care of himself alone. So I was hoping that perhaps you would like to take care of him. You expressed clear concern for him and I thought maybe you would be willing to take him in. We discussed this before hand and he, uh, agreed to being adopted by you. So uh, what do you say?”

 

_ I would say are you fucking serious but I’m pretty sure that’s bad language. Me adopt a bitty? I can barely take care of myself. I have school everyday. I can’t leave him alone. I’m pretty sure he has some serious PTSD with humans. My house is humongous. My parents are not going to like this. I don’t have to money to afford everything he needs. I- _

 

“...ok.”

 

I looked down at the floor shyly, pursing my lips. I’m pretty sure I had a huge blush on my face that pretty much expresses my inner thoughts in no way whatsoever. 

 

\--- 

 

Currently I was riding in Kupuna’s silver buggy back to my place. We had left Pyro back at the BCC since the rain  _ really will  _ kill him if he went outside. However, Kupuna  _ is _ coming with because: 1. She wouldn’t let me walk the streets at night and 2. She’s coming to save me when my parents  _ literally bury me in the fucking ground. _ I haven’t really decided a name for the little sansy that was currently sitting on the dashboard. He was looking outside through Kupuna’s windshield. It was dark and cloudy. Rain viciously pelted against the windshield. 

 

We were all exhausted. 

 

As I sat there in the passenger seat contemplating everything that happened, I hoped a name would come to me when I brought the bitty home. It would be a little awkward to call him ‘bitty’ the rest of my life...the rest of my life. 

 

_ Damn it what did I get myself into? _

 

The car ride wasn’t long and everyone seemed determined not to say a word. I took the time to reflect on what happened after I agreed to...all of this. 

  
  
  


_ Pyro and sansy were chatting quietly while I had to tell bunny lady my problems _ .  _ God dammit.  _

 

_ “Alright so uh...I’ll be honest here I’m flat broke. I can’t possibly afford everything he needs.” _

 

_ “Oh don’t worry. I wouldn’t let any bitty go home without the proper materials. We can put them in my car.” _

 

_ “Wait wait your car. I can’t possibly just...take all of this. I gotta pay ya back somehow.” _

 

_ “...Alex...I’m not letting you walk home in the rain with an injured bitty. I sure as hell won’t let him go unless you take the stuff.” _

 

_ I blinked _

 

_ “...fine, but ya gotta let me pay ya back somehow later Miss.” _

 

_ Bunny lady chuckled. _

 

_ “Oh just call me Kupuna. Come on, I’ll show you the stuff you need” _

 

_ I grabbed her arm _

 

_ “Uh, by the way, my parents are probably going to kill me when we come home...uhhh what time is it anyway?” _

 

_ She looked nervous _

 

_ “...about 1.” _

 

_ “...fuck.” _

 

_ “Language.”’ _

 

_ I didn’t listen _

 

_ “Anyways, uh could you help me smooth things over, cause I’m pretty sure they're gonna rip me up into tiny little pieces by the time we get there.” _

 

_ She patted me on the shoulder _

 

_ “Don’t worry kid, I’ll take care of everything. But if I fall over from sleep deprivation your being crushed first.” _

 

_ I huffed a laugh.  _

 

_ We settled the adoption papers, she made sure to reassure me that I don’t have to pick a name now. I slumped to the ground knowing I didn’t have to decide everything today. Since I basically just changed my entire life in a few hours.  _

 

_ Apparently there was a lot more things than I thought were needed to make a bitty live _

 

_ When she eventually dragged me over to the aisles full of bitty everything, I was absolutely horrified with how many things we needed to get...and the price tags that came with them. _

 

_ How am I going to pay for this stuff...I have no idea _

 

_ At this time I was glad everything was free. _

  
  


I was startled awake when a soft paw tapped my shoulder. I opened my bleary eyes. 

 

_ I really need to stop waking up like this. _

 

It was pitch black outside with the moon providing weak light to our surroundings. I was leaning against the passenger window. Sansy looked about ready to fall over, but seemed determined to be awake and aware for whatever was gonna happen next. In front of the car was possibly my worst nightmare. Two pissed off faces glared at me through the windshield and suddenly I hoped Kupuna’s windows were bullet proof. 

 

I wished I could just curl up and die right there. 

 

I didn’t want to leave the car. Hell I didn’t want to be in this country. I looked away from the terrifying faces of my parents to Kupuna, who despite her previous bravado, was trembling slightly. 

 

_ Why did I have to bring my shit to her? Why god? _

 

I patted her arm in a hopefully comforting way. She turned to me and smiled slightly. 

 

“Well then.”

 

She made a move to get out of the car. I looked down at the sansy who was watching the entire exchange with an unreadable expression. I looked back at my still pissed off parents and sighed. 

 

“Well little buddy. It was nice knowing you.”

 

I held out a hand for him to climb on. His magic flared out for a second, but eventually calmed down and clambered over to my palm. I slowly brought him up to my shoulder and he sat there holding on to my jacket hood as support. I got out of the car slowly, making sure not to alarm the jumpy bitty. I took the time to open the back door and grab my backpack and computer by the hand. I had a mini heart attack when it seemed that sansy was about to fall off my shoulder when I leaned down, but it seemed the little guy had better balance than I thought. I turned around and faced the direction of my parents. Kupuna was unfortunately the first victim of their interrogation. I felt bad for the poor lady. 

 

For the sake of Kupuna I hoped my parents wouldn’t notice the bandages in my hands

 

My parents were...eccentric. 

 

They were rich as fuck, but like I said, they don’t like loaning me money or buying things for me.

 

My mom is a biologist. She has brown hair and brown eyes, and her tight skinny jeans and t-shirt really suited her petite form. She was constantly traveling all over the globe searching for new animals and microbes and stuff like that. She likes skydiving and rock climbing on the side, but the thing that we have most in common is shooting. She taught me how to shoot a gun when I was 13, and boy imagine her face when I hit the center of the target a week after teaching me. She’s also scary as hell. 

 

My dad is a bit of a different story. 

 

He’s a businessman, the CEO of an international corporation that sells computer technology that he developed himself. He has light green eyes that can send a grown man running for mommy, and super blonde hair that was almost white in the sunlight. He is always wearing a black pristine suit, to the point that I think he sleeps in it. He’s cold, calculating, and takes karate. He scares the everloving shit out of me. 

 

It was rare to have them both together like this. Dad’s always working and mom is always traveling. They’ve been around more lately ever since…

 

Well anyway, they love me to death so that’s good

 

Behind my parents was a large and impressive looking mansion. It was the typical modern home with lots of glass windows, marble walls, and four garages. The ground we were standing on was completely made up of bricks. It was surrounded by trees that seemed to separate it from the rest of society. 

 

It was fucking lonely. 

 

I steeled myself as I walked towards the argument.

 

_ Damn it I hate confrontation _

 

“What the hell did you do to our daughter?! If you in any way have harmed her I swear to god-”

 

“MOM!”

 

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I wanted to disappear and cry.

 

Mom as always spoke first, “Alex...where the absolute hell have you been?!”

 

My parents don’t care about language if they were the ones cursing.

 

_ Which makes no fucking sense. _

 

“Mom, Dad. I’m fine seriously. Nothing bad happened.”

 

_ Right, and frogs are made of oranges. _

 

I noticed Kupuna beginning to make a move to speak, but I had to get this lie out so that my parents didn’t flip their shit. So like a lady, I cut her off.

 

“I just...made a small detour. To the bitty care center. Y’know how I always wanted a bitty. Right? So I thought ‘tonight’s the night’ and went to the BCC. It just took longer because of the...storm.”

 

I just now realize it wasn’t raining anymore. Fuck

 

“This nice lady just helped set me up with a bitty, see.”

 

I got closer to them so they could see my sansy. They saw him for probably half a second before I noticed him bury himself in my hood, his blue magic flaring out in panic.

 

I chuckled nervously, “He’s uh...a little shy.”

 

My mom’s eyes widened while my father kept up a disinterested face. 

 

“Wowie.” my mom whispered

 

“...scared little thing, isn’t he. Like a mini version of you.” my dad mumbled to himself.

 

I heard that.

 

At that moment I had to hold back from punching my dad in the face.

 

_ I’ve been through a lot of shit tonight so why don’t you just back the fuck off. _

 

I grinned unnaturally at him, as I backed away before I did something I regret.

 

_ He fucking thinks I’m a scared piece of shit, well how would he react if his stupid company fell. Asshole barely spends time with me and he thinks he knows me. _

 

I felt the bitty stand unnaturally stiff under my hood; feeling a change in the air.

 

I felt bad for him, and tried to relax as my mom said, “Wait...I thought you said you couldn’t afford a bitty and their needs.”

 

I stared at my mom as my slow brain tried to think up a reason that wouldn’t make them think I needed to change schools again. Kupuna spoke.

 

“Well you see, I let her have the things he needs in exchange for her working for me.”

 

My eyes widened in surprise both at the fact that she went along with my story, and that she was covering for me. I turned to her.  

 

_ I’ve never had a...real job before. I just did small chores for people to get the money I need…. but this stuff is fucking expensive. _

 

Kupuna stared at me intently to see my reaction. 

 

_ Well, I guess that would be a fair way to pay her back. Could be fun too. _

 

“...yeah, Miss. Kupuna hired me in exchange for the things. I have a job now, so that's cool.”

 

My parents turned to each other, their expression unreadable. They must have been using their telepathic powers to converse with each other.

 

I was as stiff as a statue, hoping that my very obvious coming punishment, wasn’t so bad. I didn’t dare look at Kupuna. 

 

...According to my dad that’s a sign of weakness 

 

Eventually, they looked back to me.

 

Mom said, “Well Alex, it’s great that you have a bitty now, and a job. You are finally taking responsibility for yourself. However, we simply cannot excuse the fact that you worried us half to death, and dare to come back home at this time of night. You also should have discussed this with us beforehand. This is a lot of responsibility that is now on your shoulders. We are not going to help you with this.”

 

She paused as she regarded me and Kupuna carefully. 

 

“We will allow this. It’s good to make your own decisions. No questions asked. However for your break next week your grounded. No going out of the house. Your dad and I may both be gone tomorrow, well today, but we will know if you disobey us. Miss Kupuna, when will Alex start work?”

 

Without missing a beat she says, “After the break.”

 

My dad and mom nodded. 

 

“Alright then. Alex, we wanted to spend some time with you before we go but, we’re going to be late at this rate, so let’s say goodbye.”

 

I ran to my mom with a big smile on my face. It was a little awkward with my backpack and computer but I hugged her tight. She was like five inches shorter than me but that was fine since there was a bitty of my shoulder who I did not want to see crushed. My mom giggled at the force of my hug. I kissed my mom on top of her head and reluctantly let go. I approached my dad. We were almost the same height, but he was always an inch taller than me. I hugged him tight too while he just hugged me with a socially acceptable pressure. I let go quickly as they turned away. I watched them get in their orange ferrari in and drive away into the distance. Nobody made a sound. Once we had been standing for five  minutes, Kupuna exhaled in relief.

 

“Dear Asgore, I don’t think I have ever been so scared in my life.” 

 

I chuckled in relief. Now that my parents were gone sansy was sitting on my shoulder normally; holding onto my hood for balance instead of protection. She turned to her car trunk and said, “Let’s get this stuff inside shall we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know I've had this written for a year... and for that entire year this is pretty much all I've written. 
> 
> Boy I hope you've got a lot of patience cause I have a lot of writing projects I need to also finish.
> 
> But still...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this weird idea I had. It really does mean lot for me. Comment down below whether this was decent...

**Author's Note:**

> That...could have gone better...
> 
> If you like this...comment down below what you think. It would really help me out since I have little to no motivation sometimes. 
> 
> If you didn't like it...well I don't know why you're still here. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next Update: When pigs fly


End file.
